Roman Torchwick vs Felix
Description RWBY vs Red vs Blue. Two of Rooster Teeth's famous and memorable villains who rely on assistance. Intro Wiz: Our Sister company Rooster Teeth is no stranger to making good shows like the anime made in the west, RWBY, and the Halo-inspired action comedy Red vs Blue. Boomstick: And every show needs a villain. From a mercenary to a pimp. Roman Torchwick, the best at human extermination. Wiz: And Felix, the antihero-gone-bad of Red vs Blue. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Roman Wiz: In the world of Remnant, animals known as The Creatures Of Grimm walk looking and hunting for their favorite food, humans. Boomstick: It kinda ruins the view. This would be a nice place to travel as it has beautiful landscapes, nice people, and colors, an unexplained broken moon. And then these killer animals just step in and just f**k s**t up. ' Wiz: However, even when these dangerous creatures exist, their levels of evilness are nothing compared to the evils that are the very people they're trying to kill, man. '''Boomstick: Enter Roman Torchwick. ' Wiz: Well his entire criminal past isn't known, his motivations are. Roman was hired by Cinder Fall, who was working for Salem. Salem's plans were to end humanity- 'Boomstick: And Fall is working with her, making her a Hypocrite. ' Wiz: And Torchwick was the one who would get what they needed. '''Boomstick: This would benefit Roman because...because... Wiz: He wouldn't die. His logic was that if he couldn't beat them, join them. That was the reason. Boomstick: Well he did get something out of it. Roman is one of the commanders of The White Fang, a minority group of animal people just trying to get respect by causing more violence. Remind you of anything? Wiz: BOOMSTICK! 'Boomstick: Roman's weapon of choice is the Melodic Cudgel: a cane that can shot explosions...Okay. ' Wiz: Melodic Cudgel works very well with Roman. Not only does it work as a ranged weapon, killing combatants from a distance, it also doubles as a melee weapon. He's able to hold his own agents Blake Belladonna, Sun, and even Ruby Rose herself. 'Boomstick: Torchwick's cane also triples as a grappling hook. Perfect from snatching up little girls. ' Wiz: Canes aren't the only thing Roman are good with. He's skilled in piloting. He was able to operate military airships and even a prototype of the Atlesian Paladin-290, a giant robot. How he was able to get something like this is unknown, which brings me to my next point. Roman's ability in planning is very powerful. He's able to manipulate people like him and plot out good plots and plan to break out crime. 'Boomstick: Roman has a little helper. Introducing Neopolitan. Roman's short...daghter?...Friend?...Girlfriend?...Whatever she is to him. This midget ice cream lady uses an umbrella that doubles as a shield and stabbing stick. It's able to block explosions. Neo can even make allusions to fool enemies. ' Wiz: Well Roman may seem like spot on criminal, he has serval flaws. First is that he wear no body armor. He usually runs away if a fight is too much for him. His can runs on a limited dust supply. And he is only human. 'Boomstick: He also has another weakness, birds. Well monologing on a ship, he kind of got eaten and died. Rest in pieces, Roman, you'll always have the best villain hat of all time. ' Felix Wiz: Soldiers: People that stand up for what's right, who defend, who are fighters. 'Boomstick: Only one of these things fit Felix. ' Pre-Pre-fight I'd like to thank Pokemon Trainer Lion for the Thumbnail you see above. Pre-fight Fight Aftermath Category:'RWBY vs RvB' Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:BakaLord Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles